<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping Secrets by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101621">Keeping Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Fluffy Ending, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Secret love, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Truth Serum, Veritaserum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is given a dose of Veritaserum in his Pumpkin Juice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [68]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keeping Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Hogwarts365 story and is based on the following prompt: <em>Veritaserum.</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco’s first inkling that something was amiss occurred during breakfast in the Great Hall, when he told Greg that his habit of eating two kippers every morning left him feeling entirely disgusted. </p><p>Draco didn’t know where the words had come from. They had flown out of his lips, speedy as a broomstick, rude and ill-bred. Mother would have been quite ashamed of him. </p><p>Draco’s hand’s flew to his mouth. Had he been cursed? Hit with a stray hex during DADA? </p><p>It was only when he looked across the Slytherin table that he was rewarded with an answer. Pansy and Daphne were gigging into their bowls of Cheeri-Owls.</p><p>He gave them his most intimating Malfoy glare. </p><p>“What, exactly, have you done?” Draco demanded. “And Pansy? Your fringe is <em>far</em> too harsh for the shape of your face-” </p><p>Draco closed his mouth in utter shock. The words had bubbled up and flowed out of his mouth like an overflowing cauldron. </p><p>Pansy frowned, narrowing her eyes before speaking. </p><p>“Veritaserum,” she said, pulling her hand mirror from the depths of her satchel. She looked at her reflection before she continued. “I’ll have you know that my fringe is <em>perfect</em>. Daphs and I added a few drops to your Pumpkin Juice this morning, Draco. We knew that you had Potions with Potter this morning… You’ll never admit your feelings without a little prodding, love.”</p><p>Daphne chimed in. “You stare at him every time he enters the room! He’s your only subject of conversation! <em>Potter this! Potter that!</em> Tell him the truth, please. We can't take another term of your pining!”</p><p>Draco massaged his temple with his fingers. </p><p>He really had the worst friends. </p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Potter was as gorgeous as ever when he sat down beside Draco for their Potions lesson. </p><p>“Pans dosed me with Veritaserum,” Draco whispered immediately. There was no point hiding the truth. “It’s making me say some jolly odd things, Potter! Like you’re the most handsome wizard I've ever seen… And I dream about kissing you every night… Like I love you.”</p><p>Harry laughed at Draco’s confession. </p><p>“Merlin, Draco, you Slytherins have some bizarre ideas about friendship. Tell them we’re dating and put them out of their misery.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>